


Niall Needs His Daddy

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sub Niall, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall needs to get fucked real good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall Needs His Daddy

Now Niall was already the randy sort of type of person to begin with but there would come a time where he was insatiable and all he wanted was sex, sex, sex. So much sex he was fucked raw and would be so tender and swollen he couldn’t even slip a calloused finger inside even if he tried.

Today was one of those days.

He was bored at home after a long day at the catering company he worked for the past three years where he met his now boyfriend of two, Zayn. Both at twenty five now lived together and planned their futures with each other starring in it so about six months after dating-everyone said it was too soon but they were both madly in love with each other-they rented the rather spacious apartment they lived in now.

The only thing missing from said apartment at this point was Zayn. He needed Zayn real bad right now and figured a way to maybe get him home just that much quicker. He wasn’t pushy or needy but when it came to Zayn he could get anything he wanted really and he used it to his advantage when need be. Like right now is fucking need be.

He stripped naked admiring himself in the floor length mirror on the back of the door, his still pale skin with his thin frame, wiry muscle over his bones but he had some damn decent definition, biceps that made Zayn shiver and this cute little six pack with a wide bellybutton and a dark trail of hair from that to paradise below his waist to settle in a thick patch of hair surrounding his crotch.

He was already hard thinking of what he wanted to do, his seven inch cock was standing straight forward with its ridiculously thick foreskin-Zayn’s favorite part to play with-covering half the tip in a perfect circle, he gripped his shaft that his hand just could fit around and pumped the extra flesh back and forth across his smooth tip, the skin there was a pale petal pink and his slit was wide. He pressed the pad of his thumb letting the rough texture make him hiss and he tickled his slit with his digit while the rest of his fingers rubbed up and around the exposed head and tugged on his foreskin.

He watched himself jerk off with his still dyed blond hair fallen to cover his forehead and he bit his bottom lip watching his slit produce some clear liquid to which he swiped over his exposed head and where the inner part of his foreskin usually covered it making it slick and pinker with each swipe.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself because he knew Zayn was going to be exhausted after tonight if Niall had anything to do with it. And he sure as fuck would have something to do with it.

He had a very filthy idea and dropped to his knees to reach under the bed and pulled out his toy box, now this wasn’t some innocent thing filled with trinkets from his childhood or anything like that, oh no, this was his adult toy box. He removed the lid of the seemingly innocent box and inside was the treasure, he had three vibrators, one dildo and a small glass buttplug along with an assortment of lube and condoms.

He pressed one finger to his pursed lips wondering which one he’d like to use, there was the green one he named Liam who was sleek and what would be normally deemed a vibrator. Then there was Harry, eight inches long and rather thick solid black dildo with a vibrating center and lastly was Louis, his smallest one but the most powerful at only six inches but was just as thick as Zayn was and had three speeds: low, whoa, and holy fuckballs that’s intense.

He’d go with Louis today.

He grabbed his KY lube and a condom knowing that when he got his way that Zayn wouldn’t want to wait to get it-it’s not that they really needed them but they found it was easier sometimes to use them and you can never be too safe-so he climbed atop his shared bed and spread his legs letting his thick Irish meat lay against his hip.

The young man coated his fingers on his right hand and dipped under his balls to tickle his fuzzy hole, soaking it in the coolish liquid then pressed two fingers in without hesitation. He hissed at the intrusion and that familiar stretch to his hole as his rough fingers dug into their prize, his velvety walls clamping down upon him involuntarily trying to ward off the intruder.

He began to slowly pump his fingers inside himself with his legs spread wide and his cock would swell each time he pressed in, it felt damn good to be filled and today he needed to be swollen, so puffy he couldn’t do this if he wanted to. Niall bit his lip and let out breathy moans with each pump of his hand into his body, the traveled tunnel becoming used to his fingers splitting him open and his rim began to relax only slightly because he would clench each time he pushed in, his dick would swell again.

Reaching blindly he found his abandoned phone and typed out a message with his free hand and sent it to Zayn.

Need you Zee, one of those days. Need you to fuck me.-xo Ni

He left the phone near his head as he continued to slowly finger himself open, that amazing stretch to his muscled entrance was what he needed right now and curling his fingers every so often he could graze his hardened prostate making him whine with anticipation of release but he had to work for it right now, sure he could make himself cum in three seconds if he wanted to but he didn’t, wanted it to be one of those earth shattering orgasms.

He felt a buzz on the bed from his phone.

I’ll be home within an hour love.-xx Zee

Not good enough for Niall right now.

He slipped in a third finger and his back arched at the new stretch to his hole, his rim holding on tight to his slick fingers as he continued to finger himself open. After a few minutes and him pinching his nipples making the pink buds harden and become extremely aware of the situation he slipped out his fingers and grabbed his Louis.

The smoothed head shape of the toy in purple, shiny with lube now as he twirled it near his puckered hole, he pushed it in to over half way and slowly began pumping himself with the toy. Now nothing was better than Zayn’s thick meat inside him but sometimes these toys could be enough to sate him for a while, he pushed the vibrating object into his tunnel, the shaking inside driving him crazy and he whimpered biting his lip with more and more of the toy opening him to more bliss.

Niall continued to open his rim with the Louis toy, loving that stretch that made his skin break out into a sweat on the bed, the linens rubbing against his exposed skin and brushing against his bum sending tingles of joy through his limbs. Still fucking himself with the toy and his cock an angry shade of pink he grabbed his phone and set it to video, he recorded his dick bobbing above his happy trail then moved it down so you could see the toy going in and out of his hole, painfully slow then dragged it up his abs then to his chest and finally his face.

Looking as innocent as possible and gnawing his lip he began to moan out, “Need you so bad…” then looking down with a whisper, “daddy.”

Then he shut off the capturing device and quickly sent it to Zayn. He knew calling him daddy would get him worked up because Zayn liked that, liked the filthy title when he was slamming into him. He waited as the toy moving in and out of him caused his hole to slacken and outwardly puff so it looked a bit like a rosebud, the pleasure mixed with pain making his eyes roll back, his prostate throbbing along with his cock that began to leak out clear liquid from his slit.

He got a phone call.

“Yes daddy?” Niall whimpered into the phone by his head on speaker. He knew the sounds from the toy could be heard along with the squish of his hole.

“Fuck baby, I’m on my way home now. Daddy’s coming. Keep fucking yourself, want daddy’s boy to be real tender when I get there.” Came Zayn’s growl and he heard the faint sound of his car engine. Success. He knew calling Zayn that would have him home much faster than before.

“Okay daddy, gonna be real good and sore for you. Hurts daddy, need your cock.” Niall groaned as he stabbed his prostate particularly hard and let out a soft cry, his cock now producing more precum that hung like a rope from his slit to his abs.

“I’m coming baby, be there in a few minutes. Don’t you dare cum yet. Want daddy and you together okay baby?” Zayn’s voice was a bit softer at this point cause even though they were rather raunchy like this he still loved Niall more than life itself and wanted them to reach orgasm at the same time. He believed it made their bond stronger to which it honestly did.

“Okay, won’t cum till you get here. Hurry!” He yelled out into the air as the phone line went dead. He’d listen to Zayn of course but it was getting harder as he’d been fucking himself for a half hour and he was really starting to get sore. He liked the soreness though and he knew that the Louis steadily buzzing in and out of him would be nothing compared to when his lover got there and split him open.

Niall proceeded to pull out the vibrating toy and teased his outwardly puffed hole, it felt squishy and raw to his rough fingertips and he shivered gingerly jacking himself off, a bit of the tension being released as he simply rubbed three fingers around his hole and dipped in slightly, he was swollen for sure and knew Zayn would love it when he got home. He almost came twice as he beat his dick and had to stop clenching because his prostate was ready to give in and Zayn wasn’t home yet. He loosened the grip off his cock and just pulled on his foreskin and smeared the precum around the insides of it making that extra pink skin there warm and moist.

There was a closing of a door and quickened footsteps, soon their bedroom door came flying open with Zayn’s shirt already off, he kicked his shoes into the corner as he began unbuttoning his work pants, he smiled looking at his boyfriend, the love of his life, looking so beautiful. Pale skin and lithe muscles and he was just slowly playing with himself, Niall reciprocated the look, “Hi daddy.”

“Hey baby, you didn’t cum yet, good boy. So good for daddy.” Zayn muttered out finally stripping down to be as naked as Niall was, his eight inch cock was standing straight out, the two massive veins he had on either side were ballooned and his head was throbbing as he climbed onto the bed and in between Niall’s legs.

“Always good for daddy, need it. Please.” Niall whispered out wrapping his hand around Zayn’s cock, he loved his cock, thicker near the head and the tip was the prettiest shade of olive like the rest of his flawless complexion. His testicles scrunched up to his body then fell-the right one always dangled a bit lower-as Niall began to slowly jerk him off. Zayn leaned down so their lips could meet and kissed smoothly as Niall worked both their dicks with his hands.

Two tongues moved against each other while two cocks were increasing in stiffness, Niall’s like a beam of steel while Zayn’s throbbed in wait and he bit down on Niall’s bottom lip already plump and looked deep into blue eyes, “You want daddy’s cock baby?”

Niall could only whimper and nod his head quickly. He hissed in delight as Zayn sat back on his heels and teased the boy’s hole with his slender fingers then slipped two inside. The darker one moaned feeling the wet squish of his insides and how engorged his passage was, going to be a tight fit this time, he didn’t mind one bit for sure.

Niall spread his thighs open even more letting his eyes rake down Zayn’s body, all tight muscles with perfect nipples and covered in tattoos, he watched the muscles under Zayn’s sleeve piece flex and tense as he fingered him open some more, or at least tried to seeing as he was so ready to be filled and his body showed that if his dark rim was anything to go by.

“Zayn please, need your dick so bad.” Niall moaned out and started to tear up a bit because his sweet spot was deliciously rubbed over and over and he fucking needed to cum. Needed it like if he didn’t he would start ripping his skin off.

“Okay baby, hold on.” Zayn cooed to him and told his pale lover to hold his knees back. Niall did as he was told so his bum and hole was open to the air and Zayn’s hovering form. The top surveyed his prize, so beautiful and stretched for him, his puffy hole scorching hot on the tip of his cock as he teased around it. He felt Niall tremble at the touch and his knees shook as Zayn pressed into the sloppy entrance and the increasing tightness made his eyes roll back.

“Oh daddy!” Niall moaned out as Zayn finally sank in, his furry balls resting against his pert cheeks.

“So tight baby, all swollen for daddy.” Zayn groaned as he shallowly began thrusting into his boyfriend, the clamp of his insides holding onto Zayn’s cock with a vacuum tight grip.

“Oh god, fuck me please! Not gonna last!” Niall begged as Zayn began slamming into him hard. The sound of his hips slapping against Niall’s cheeks echoed in the room. The two grunted and gasped as they fucked, Zayn pounding into Niall’s raw entrance that was bordering more painful than anything, his cock ricocheting against both their abs with each intrusion.

“Gonna cum with me okay baby?” Zayn said breathily as he began to sweat atop Niall, his orgasm was already close because he’d be touching himself on the ride home thinking of Niall waiting for him and ready to be plundered.

Niall nodded making a sound of agreement as Zayn lifted up and held Niall’s ankles and angled his hips to rub directly over the boy’s tender spot, his back arched and he made a high pitched noise in his throat each time Zayn re-entered him. Their bodies were shiny with sweat now and Niall’s skin was flush with blood as his lover continued fucking into his abused canal, his insides swollen even more and were wet velvet against Zayn’s cock.

“Fuck Ni, so tight!” Zayn snarled through gritted teeth changing his position to be fucking upwards into the hole.

“Daddy! Need to cum!” Niall begged him because he couldn’t take anymore. He was so raw.

Zayn grabbed Niall’s cock with one hand holding up his leg with the other and began to jack him off in time with his thrusts, his hips staying closer to Niall’s body as his cock wasn’t able to fully leave the seal of muscle surrounding his member. Niall was that inflamed.

“Cum for daddy baby, cum all over yourself.” Zayn demanded shallowing his thrusts into the spent boy. He held Niall’s dick tight watching the foreskin peel back and forth over the shiny smooth head and felt him bulge with each inward advance. The collapse of his tunnel around the darker lad’s cock was wringing his release from him as he rolled his hips to churn the bottom’s insides.

He felt Niall’s prostate like a walnut, hard and rigid in his body, he angled his cock to repeatedly stab then caress the bundle of nerves and with a few more tugs Niall was releasing his seed. White hot streaks of cum shot from his slit and splattered over his abs and into his chest hair, some of it even splashed his face and hung from his chin.

“DADDY OH!” Niall groaned out at the finality of his actions. He was finally satisfied.

“Fuck Niall!” Zayn huffed out with uneven breaths as his cock was held in squishy heat and with a minute thrust he was finished, his cock now dumping his own salty load into the tender tunnel of his lover. Niall whimpered feeling the warm liquid pool inside his ass while his muscles were milking the orgasm from the lad inside him.

Zayn’s body shook as he filled Niall, he was still so tight wrapped around his cock he couldn’t pull out and collapsed onto the sticky chest of the man below him. Their hearts thundered and heads swam riding out their highs with Niall’s fingers rubbing up and down Zayn’s back.

“So good Zee, so filled.” He whispered out kissing the shell of his ear to which Zayn lifted up and brought their lips together in a loving manner. They lazily smooched until Zayn slipped out of him making Niall hiss.

“Damn Ni, you really fucked yourself that raw?” He asked incredulously looking down between Niall’s cheeks seeing his rim massively swollen and looking painful to the touch.

“Of course, daddy told me to.” He winked out and pulled Zayn back in to kiss him some more.


End file.
